


Date in the Imagination

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (Ships) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, picnic hype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Roman and Virgil have been 'together', but not officially 'together'. It's enough of a start for Virgil to make Roman take a break, and for Roman to turn said break into a date.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides (Ships) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Date in the Imagination

Roman was engrossed in his work. For once, it wasn't _actual_ work, but fashion design! He was standing by his mannequin, hand rubbing his chin as he tried to see what sleeve style would best suit the outfit he was working on, when he heard his door open.

"Oh! Virgil! What a surprise to -" It was all he was able to say before the anxious side roughly grabbed his right arm and dragged him out of the room.

"You haven't eaten, idiot."

A quiet "oh" was Roman's response as he was brought to the kitchen. He had imagined Virgil shoving some leftovers into the microwave and asking why Roman didn't eat. What he instead was greeted with was the sight of two plates of sandwiches, chips, and drinks. 

"You - you made this?"

"Shut up, I know it's not much," Virgil huffed, glancing away to hide the trace of embarrassment on his face. "I overhead Patton saying you missed dinner and - hey, what are you doing?!"

"Being impulsive, as Logan would say," responded Roman as he yanked out several small Tupperware containers out of the cupboard. "If we stay here, who knows who'll find us and ruin our little moment? I have a better idea of where to go. We should enjoy this meal together, and so why not make a proper date out of it?"

Virgil soon found himself holding two plastic containers - too baffled by the turn of events to find a suitable argument - while Roman was juggling a third container, the drinks and some ice cream he had dug out of the freezer. Once they had stepped foot into the Imagination, Roman kissed his forehead and gestured for Virgil to follow him with a nod of his head. Just off the beaten track, the woods opened up to a lakeside view. The waters were still as they reflected the colour of the dark blue sky. Trees framed the perimeter of the lake, allowing a sense of security. 

"Wait… I recognise this." Virgil slowed to a halt with a squint.

"I've painted this view a few times before. The light bounces off the water in a way that words simply can't describe. I like coming here when I need a sense of tranquillity." All the items were briefly bundled into one arm so Roman could quickly conjure a blanket for them to sit on. "And, if I may confess something, I've wanted to share this place with you for a long time. I… never really found the chance before now." The soft confession floated in the air for a moment, even bringing a small smile to Virgil's lips as he dared to pass Roman and peck him on the cheek.

"You sound so cheesy right now, Princey."

"It's in my job description, Fall Out Bae~"

-

The picnic was a delight on both ends. The conversation fluttered back and forth casually, accompanied with peaceful periods of silence. Ice cream was shared, and the pair were soon sitting side by side as they took in the sight of the sky gradually turning purple. As it did, Roman's mind began to wander, prompting him to lower his eyes to focus on the water. With everything that had been going on in recent weeks, it was hard to know what exactly they were together. They simply fell into this ‘relationship’ without any sort of dramatic declaration. Which, as Roman mused, was probably for the best to keep stress levels low. It didn’t help to lift the weight off his chest, the thoughts that had been filed and stored deep in his heart in the hopes that they would never be said. But as they sat together, so close but yet just out of touch, Roman wondered if he would ever have a more perfect opportunity.

"I love you, Virgil. I have for a long time now. You don't need to feel pressured to say it back if you aren't ready or comfortable. I've wanted to tell you." A pause. Silence. Roman took it as a cue to continue. "Becoming your friend was one of the best things that's happened to me in recent years. Being able to go on these dates and even spend time with you at all has made me so unbelievably happy. You're like my north star, guiding me through the darkness when I needed it most… and I am so grateful for that."

It didn't matter if Virgil didn't respond. Already Roman could feel the relief of confession and the fluttering of his heart in the realisation of how much he _loves_ Virgil. But then, Virgil began moving beside him. For a moment, worry spiked that this would be where Virgil would climb to his feet and mock him for being wrong once again. Instead… Virgil nestled closer as he loosely wrapped both arms around Roman’s bicep and rested his head on the prince's shoulder.

Tension slipped away from the pair with content sighs as the uncertainty that had loomed over them dispersed like the ripples in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I... Am not good at writing Virgil. I leave that to one of my friends.
> 
> Even so! I am off work today and it's nice to share some of my work!


End file.
